


My Charming Little Angel

by RealmOMFG (orphan_account)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Cute Ending, Diakko, Diana is my wife. Okay I mean... no she's Akko's. But if she weren't Akko's she'd be mine., Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Pet Names, Story within a Story, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RealmOMFG
Summary: Diana tells Akko a bittersweet story about an angel and her human lover. The story reminds Akko of the relationship she and Diana have. Bonding and fluff ensues.The story Diana tells is based on a song. More on that in the authors notes.





	My Charming Little Angel

“What’cha reading?” The voice of a curious young witch snapped Diana out of the trance she’d put herself into while reading her book. The Brit looked back at the voice who’d so decided to interrupt her and her reading time. The voice had come from one miss Akko Kagari. Who else really? Diana sighed and placed her book down on the table in front of her. 

“Just some book, my dear.” Diana spoke with the same cool demeanor she almost always kept. It wasn’t a large book, at the least it didn’t appear to be. It was red and on the spine was something written in fanciful golden text. Though try as she might, Akko wasn’t able to read what was written. Diana’s response hadn’t really answered her question, so the brunette decided to press. 

“What’s it about?” She wondered out loud. Diana glanced up at her, and then back down at her book. Finally she let out a breath of defeat and turned her attention away from her literature and focused entirely on Akko. She got up out of her chair, and made her way over to one of the dorm room beds. She made sure to grab the book as she moved places, and after getting seated comfortably on the soft covers of the bed, she pat next to her as a signal to Akko to take a seat at her side. 

A smile forced it’s way onto Akko’s face. She did always love spending quality time like this with her girlfriend after all. So just as Diana had motioned her to do, she strode over to the bed and plopped down next to her lover. Akko lay her head down on Diana’s shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume and re asking her previous question. “So what’s the book about?” 

Though Diana had completely and entirely intended to do nothing but relax quietly with some evening reading, she’d be lying to herself if she tried to say she didn’t enjoy spending time with Akko as Akko enjoyed spending time with her. She looked over at the other girl, Akko’s face spoke volumes to how content she felt resting against Diana like this. Her eyes were painted with curiosity as she awaited what was likely going to be an interesting speech about the little book. The Cavendish girl couldn’t help but crack a smile after looking at Akko, but quickly she composed herself and went on to properly answer the question. She grabbed the book, and began thumbing through the pages. 

“Ahem.” Diana begins. “This book here is actually a collection of short stories, there are quite a few so I refuse to take you through all of them. Besides, I doubt you’d even want me to talk about each and every one. So how about I speak a bit on my favorite one?” Akko nodded and eagerly awaited Diana’s continuation. So not wanting to make Akko wait any longer, she went on. "It's about a human and an angel.” Diana spoke, a softness in her voice. “An angel is left, sad and alone. She’s lost and afraid, she doesn’t know where to go or what to do. She’s a very pretty young angel, with sparkling blue eyes. Or at the very least her eyes would usually sparkle, but now they were troubled and confused. It was then that the angel looked up to find the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. A human girl with a caring and compassionate face, extending her hand down to meet the angel’s. As their eye met a love was instantaneous.”  


“Hehe.” Akko chuckles, “Hey Diana.” she speaks up. 

“Yes, Akko?” Diana responds, raising an eyebrow at the fact that’d Akko had fronted her question with giggling. 

“Is this your favorite cause it’s a love story about two girls?” Akko wiggles her eyebrows at the girl holding the book. A smug grin dances across her face. It’s a wonder Diana didn’t feel the need to slap that smugness right off her features. 

Diana blushed, and turned her eyes away from the teasing look of her girlfriend. “N-no.” She mutters. “There’s more to it than that, may I please continue?” 

“By all means.” Akko cooed. 

The Cavendish rolls her eyes, before clearing her throat and moving on. “As their eyes met, the angel was overcome with passion. She decided to stay with the human girl to live out her days by her side. But one thing was the matter..” Diana paused. “Love between a human and an angel was explicitly prohibited. So what did the angel do? Well there was only one thing she could do. She needed to rid herself of her beautiful wings, needed to rid herself of her purity so as to be able to stay with the love of her life.” 

Once more, Akko interjected. “Is this supposed to be a metaphor?” She asked, genuinely wondering how literally she was meant to be taking this. 

Diana only smiled and waved off the question with a short “It’s up for interpretation.” Before moving on. Of course, that hadn’t really answered the question the Japanese witch had asked, but Akko went with it and kept on listening to Diana tell the tale. “The angel does what needs to be done. Later that evening the woman arrives home to find that her dearest angel is gone, with only a single feather left behind. ‘Why?’ The woman cries, as she clutches the white feather close to her chest.” 

Akko hadn’t again interrupted, she now seemed honestly absorbed in the story. While listening, she’d managed to take hold of Diana’s hand in her own. Their fingers intertwined as the bittersweet love story went on. 

Diana proceeded. “Not long after, had the woman met a handsome young man. He looked at her with a smile, though his eyes were very mournful. The woman recognized those eyes. They were the same piercing blue eyes she’d once fallen in love with. Now those eyes had drawn her in a second time, and it was love all over again. She wondered only briefly if her feelings were certain or if she only missed the touch of her angel. But when the human boy took her hand in his, she knew that her angel had returned to her. They spent the night indulging in all the love and lust that’d they’d been forbidden from all this time. They lived happily together side by side. They thought it’d be happily ever after. But as it would seem, the universe wasn’t feeling so kind.” 

Blue eyes looked down to get the attention of the young witch laying on Diana’s shoulder. Akko peered up to meet those eyes with her own, and gave a questioning look as if to ask why Diana had stopped. “We’re nearing the end of the story.” The Brit spoke, “Any questions before I continue?” Akko shook her head no, likely an indication that she simply wanted to hear the end of the story. Diana smiled and gave her cute little girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. This managed to get a smile back from Akko, which Diana was more than satisfied with. So she drew a breath and went on to finish the story. 

“In the heavens, there was a jealous bastard of a man who the angel had been intended to marry. He was filled with rage as he watched his bride to be frolic around in the male body, getting intimate and loving with a lowly human girl. In his anger he fell from the heavens down to earth, and did something atrocious. With a single bullet, he ended the life of the human woman. The being formerly an angel was overwhelmed with grief, he held his lover to his heart and cried. There was only one way to save his love, and without thinking he gave up his life to save hers. With no hesitation he offered his soul to the afterworld in exchange for the life of his love. A deal was made and just as the woman began to wake, the handsome boy disappeared. A beautiful young angel left in his place. Before the woman could say or do anything the angel gave her love a kiss, whispering the truest words to ever be whispered. ‘I love you. And one day I will see you again.’ She vanished, this time leaving behind not a single white feather, but a single black. The woman cried and cried. Her most precious angel had disappeared again, and this time she knew it was final. It was the most painful seething sadness she’d ever experienced. In the end she pushes through the pain. She got past it, because she knew that one day she would get to see her angel again. She’d once more be held in her gentle arms, and feel her delightful warmth. A single tear fell, as the woman turned her gaze to the sky and uttered ‘I love you too. I’ll make sure we see each other again.’ Sure enough, they would one day meet again in the heavens, and the deepest love to ever be shared between angels would blossom. The End.” 

Diana looked over to her girlfriend who seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. Akko caught Diana’s questioning look, and grinned. “It’s nothing.” She said “I was just thinking a bit about the story.” 

“And what pray tell could you be thinking about it?” Diana mused. 

Akko tapped a finger to her chin as she gathered he thoughts. “Hmm.” She hummed. She then looked at Diana and shrugged. “I guess some of it just sorta resonated with me. Or something like that.” Diana had no clue what her girlfriend was talking about, and apparently it’d been written all over her face, as Akko then felt the need to elaborate. “You know, like how there’s an angel and a simple human girl. And how they aren’t allowed to be together. I mean… The angel even had beautiful blue eyes.” She gave a small chuckle, though it didn’t sound like a particularly happy one. It wasn’t all that difficult for Diana to understand what Akko was getting at. It was already extremely clear to her that the brunette thought that she was way out of her league. This was something Diana detested with all her heart and soul, that a girl as wonderful as Akko could ever believe she weren’t good enough for her. On top of that, Diana’s status as a Cavendish was making it difficult for them. Diana was most certainly expected to marry someone of high class, so she supposed this is where Akko was drawing the ‘not allowed to be together’ parallel from. 

“Akko..” Diana sighed. She brought an arm up to cradle Akko’s head against her shoulder, softly stroking at the fluffy brown hair atop her lover’s head. “You know I hate it when you talk like that.” She continued to play her fingers through the young witch’s hair in an almost soothing and motherly manner. Akko hummed lightly at the touch. 

“Y-yea I know.” She replied. “Sorry.” 

Diana exhaled a breath, deciding she had something she absolutely wanted to say. “You know Atsuko, you may not have blue eyes or any high status of sorts, but between the two of us I’d consider you to be my angel.” It wasn’t often that Diana would use Akko’s actual first name, only going there when she had something important to say. 

Akko’s head popped up off Diana’s shoulder, her eyes wide in disbelief. “W-what?!” She sputtered. In what way would she, a clumsy talentless witch from a small island county be considered an angel to the likes of someone like Diana? Diana Cavendish, the beautiful and talented platinum blonde who would someday inherit the Cavendish house. Diana Cavendish, with good grades and praise from students and teachers alike considered her, Akko Kagari, her angel? “But Diana,” Akko started “You’re so elegant and pretty and cool! You’re the most promising witch Luna Nova has ever seen, y-you put the knowledge of teachers to shame on a regular basis. You’re a Cavendish for crying out loud, and-” Akko’s tangent was cut off by Diana, a finger finding itself gently on the brunette’s lips. 

“And you, Akko are one of the kindest souls I’ve ever met.” Diana began to explain. “You’re full of determination unlike any I’ve ever seen. You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. Your eyes are the prettiest chocolate brown, and the way they light up when you talk about your passions fills me with joy.” Diana peered over at Akko, who’d been quieted by the sudden praise. Her cheeks were burning red, as she wasn’t used to being so complimented. The embarrassment she held was absolutely adorable. “Besides my dear, what else but an angel could I call the girl who’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been?” 

“O-oh..” Was all Akko could get herself to say. Never had she had someone talk about her in such a way before. It was a new feeling, though it really did fill her with warmth to know that’s how Diana thought of her. She propped herself up next to Diana, and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. “Thank you Diana.” She whispered. 

“Of course, my angel.” Diana hummed. This caused the already quite moderate blush painting Akko’s cheeks to deepen to a darker crimson. On top of never having been praised the way she’d just been, she’s never been called by a petname. Aside from maybe the occasional ‘my dear’ Diana would use. But this felt different. Noticing how flustered her partner seemed to be getting, Diana uses this as an opportunity to get the usually energetic and hyper Akko even more adorably bashful and red-faced. “Would my beautiful angel clip her wings for me?” Diana spoke in a silky voice that sent shivers down Akko’s spine. 

“O-of course I would.” Akko stuttered, “If it meant I could love you.” The blonde smirked at this, a small smile spreading her lips. She leaned over and rested her forehead up against the forehead of her angel. 

“You don’t have to do a thing. You can love me all you want, free of charge.” She closed her eyes, taking in completely the serenity of the situation. She hadn’t really been expecting Akko to answer that sugary sweet little remark in any sort of way. But the way in which she did, Diana certainly wasn’t complaining. 

With a sly foxy grin, Akko swept her arms around the small of Diana’s back. Before their lips would meet for a deep and gratifying kiss Akko would give a quick “Don’t mind if I do.” Several moments of loving each other eventually had to end, as they pulled themselves apart for air. 

After catching her breath, Diana allowed a cute giggle to escape her. “My, what a charmer you are.” Akko beamed with joy. She pulled her perfect, beautiful, talented girlfriend into a tight hug. She loved Diana with all her heart. 

“I love you.” Akko breathed, continuing to hold Diana close. 

“I love you too.” Diana whispered. “My charming little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to procrastinate writing a different story. I think it came out pretty alright, so at least the procrastination wasn't in vain. 
> 
> So yes, the story Diana tells is based on the Rin and Len kagamine song "Alluring Secret - Black Vow." It's super catchy and the story is both touching and sad. 
> 
> Here's a link to the English cover of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-BJk7Q5-iA


End file.
